


[ART] The Ruin

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [12]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Malcolm Bright, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart of Malcolm straddling Dani's lap. He's taking his shirt off while she runs a hand through his hair.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	[ART] The Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you not following both Laura and I on Twitter, "The Ruin" is the collective noun for when Malcolm's hair goes into disarray.

Process video is also up on Twitter and Insta.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
